indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherpa Gunner
|profession = *Sherpa |allegiances = Arnold Ernst Toht |}} A Sherpa Gunner resided in Patan, Nepal in 1936, working as a sherpa and goon-for-hire for travellers. That year, he served as one of Nazi Gestapo intelligence agent Major Arnold Ernst Toht’s henchmen alongside many others as the German was visiting Patan to retrieve the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra from Marion Ravenwood at her bar, The Raven, for their mission to unearth the Ark of the Covenant at the Well of the Souls at Tanis outside Cairo, Egypt. However, as they were torchering Marion, American archaeologist Indiana Jones showed up and a gunfight ensued, with the gunner being killed during the brawl. Biography The Raven A Nepalese man resided in Patan, Nepal, where he worked as a guide and a thug-for-hire. In 1936, the travelling Nazi Gestapo intelligence agent Major Arnold Ernst Toht hired the man alongside many others to help him in his mission to find the Headpiece to the Staff of Ral which they would retrieve from American Marion Ravenwood at her bar, The Raven. However, when the men showed up at the bar and began interrogating and threatening Marion, American archaeologist Indiana Jones intervened, and a gunfight ensued, during which the bar was set on fire.[[LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures|LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures]] During the battle, the sherpa gunner took cover behind the bar, surrounded by flames, and fired his machine gun frequently at Jones and Marion. However, the archaeologist and the bar owner were able to defeat the sherpa by throwing chairs and tables at him. Despite being brought down by Jones and left inside the burning bar, the gunner survived and was able to escape the building, attacking Jones again outside in the Himalayas with several others. This time, the gunner was defeated and killed by Jones and Ravenwood for good. Behind the scenes The Sherpa Gunner was a boss in the video game LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures in the level "Into the Mountains". Once Toht is defeated for the first time, he throws a burning stick towards the bar counter and a fire rises surrounding it. Then, the Sherpa Gunner pops up and starts shooting at the player. He can only be killed by having bottles and chairs thrown at him by the player, and once he is dead his machine gun can be picked up and used against Toht. After Indy and Marion leave the burning bar, the Sherpa Gunner appears again in the mountains as a normal enemy and attempts to kill Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood, but is defeated by them. After the level is complete, the gunner is unlocked and becomes available for purchase. Once bought, the character is playable, wielding a machine gun. In the game's sequel, the Sherpa Gunner returns, but his shirt is colored green instead of orange and he doesn't appear as a boss, leaving Toht as the only boss of the level "Raven Rescue". He is also not unlockable in this game.[[LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues|LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues]] The character seems to be based on the Otto, the Nepalese thug, the bigger sherpa and the Mongolian goon, wielding Otto’s weapon, fulfilling the giant sherpa’s role and taking the appearance of the Nepalese man in the first game and the Mongolian in the second. Appearances *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' Notes and references External links *